


Cuero

by missginni



Series: Shinkivariables [17]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: Junsu está a punto de sacar Tarantallegra.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong / Park Yoochun / Kim Junsu
Series: Shinkivariables [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Cuero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> _Esto es culpa de mi puerta y el mucho tiempo que paso mirándola..._

Se sonríen a través del espejo cuando cruzan miradas, el mismo pensamiento atravesando sus mentes, llevándose cualquier pretensión de cordura, de prudencia o sentido común, de algo que no sean los pantalones de cuero ajustándose a los muslos de Junsu como una segunda piel, realzando la curva de ese culo capaz de detener el tráfico y provocar accidentes. De las botas altas del mismo material, llenas de hebillas metálicas que destellan con las luces, o la forma en que da cada paso con ellas, seguro y confiado, dueño del mundo. Y la camiseta de rejilla que muestra más piel de la que esconde, que juega a tentar con la luz y con las sombras, cada músculo al alcance de la vista pero no de sus dedos, el pelo rubio, casi blanco, rozando el cuello que Jaejoong quiere morder cual vampiro hambriento.

No es el único, no a juzgar por la sonrisa cómplice de Yoochun a través del espejo, disfrutando del espectáculo que es Junsu en negro y cuero, la ropa que han diseñado entre los dos para ese primer álbum en solitario de su _dongsaeng_. Y el efecto es aún mejor de lo que imaginaron sobre ese cuerpo que se saben de memoria, más atrayente y más perfecto, porque ninguna fantasía puede igualar la forma en que Junsu detiene el aire a su alrededor con su sola presencia, llenándolo todo; la manera en que se mantiene erguido y seguro sobre sus propios pies, dominando en la distancia, tentación en cada gesto. Ni la forma en la que sus ojos atrapan y atraviesan, capturando de forma efectiva toda la atención, dios y emperador de cada momento.

Si no estuviesen rodeados de estilistas, fotógrafos y técnicos de luces, Jaejoong está seguro de que Yoochun y él arrancarían la ropa de ese cuerpo de pecado, desgarrando el cuero sin pensar en las semanas que estuvieron trabajando en los diseños, perdiéndose en la piel de Junsu hasta que estuviese sudado y caliente, un amasijo de necesidad tan primitiva que rogase liberación, o la tomase por su cuenta. Que hiciese justicia a esa proverbial resistencia suya hasta dejarlos agotados y doloridos, como tantas otras veces, aunque no saciados. Nunca saciados.

Pero están ahí. Hay un montón de gente a su alrededor, quizás más de la necesaria, creando un pequeño caos que ambos van a agradecer por el bien de sus diseños. 

Algún día. Probablemente. 

Por eso todo lo que hacen es mirarse entre promesas veladas a través del espejo, en la penumbra que oculta la excitación que los embarga, jurando en silencio que habrá mucho más cuero sobre el cuerpo de Junsu en un futuro cercano.

Y mucha menos gente alrededor cuando se lo arranquen de la piel.


End file.
